Tear You Apart
by Nobuko89
Summary: “Hatred is an emotion you can trust, you always know where you stand with it.” or so Blair thought before her quest for vengeance trapped her in a complicated web of lies, destruction and love that would end in tragedy. Mildly dark Nate/Blair/Dan.


**Tear You Apart**

**Summary: "Hatred is an emotion you can trust, you always know where you stand with it." or so Blair thought before her quest for vengeance trapped her in a complicated web of lies, destruction and love that would end in tragedy. Mildly dark Nate/Blair/Dan.**

**Prologue**

It was the most disgusting sight Blair`s eyes had ever laid upon. But she couldn`t look away

On the screen of her laptop a video Gossip Girl had just uploaded was playing. In it a familiar blonde, with her hands splayed on Nathaniel Archibald`s chest, bounced on top him, Nate`s fingers sinking in the skin of her waist, grinding in a sickingly synchronic perfection with Serena`s movements.

Serena Van der Woodsen, her best friend.

Nathaniel Archibald, her boyfriend, the only guy she had ever truly loved.

And according to the date of the video, it had been recorded a year ago.

They had fooled her a whole year, a year her unconditional love for them had not faltered, not even for a second.

And she`d had to found out through Gossip Girl, just like everyone fucking else, Blair laughed hollowly, the sound as cold as the icing in the windows. They all must be laughing too, she though as tears started to fall from her eyes to the end of her chin.

_How could they?_

The horrible images were embroidered in her mind.

_Serena`s legs around Nate`s waist. Her red swollen lips parting in a loud moan._

Blair stood motionless in front of the blank computer, that now showed nothing.

_Nate pulling slightly on her hair, demanding the attentuion of Serena`s mouth._

Why couldn`t she tear her eyes away from the computer?

_And her forehead was aganst his now, they were staring into each other`s eyes. Searching... And the inevitable happened._

Horrible, why are they doing this? What have you done?!

_They smiled to each other._

With a enraged scream Blair threw the laptop to the floor with a force that she didn`t believe herself capable of.

The Macbook smashed and broke into pieces.

**How dare they**

**

* * *

  
**

Dorota rushed uptairs, taking two at a time. The sound of Ms. Blair`s screams and loud banging had worried her.

And to her personal unhappyness she heard the same sounds she had dread since the departure of Mr. Waldorf.

The quiet, muffled, choking sobs coming from Ms. Blair`s bedroom. As Dorota finally reached the bedroom door the sobs fell silent.

"Miss Blair, are you allright?" Dorota asked, full knowing she was everything but.

From the other side of the door Blair answered "Everything is fine" in a composed voice nobody would link to the previous wheeping one.

But Dorota knew better. So she insisted. "Are you sure? I wouldn`t mind coming in..."

With a sigh Blair replied monotonously"Like I said everything is fine, I would like to be left alone for the moment. So please Dorota. Leave".

Dorota left, trying to convince herself that whatever had happened. It wasn`t so bad.

It was probably a minur problem Miss Blair would solve in a matter of seconds.

**

* * *

  
**

The moment Blair stopped crying into her pillow was the moment she began to think that perhaps with all the time she had spent last year mourming her parent`s divorce, all the times she had turned down Nate`s advances because she wanted their first time to be "special". The days she had ditched Serena to dedicate more time to her studies.

Maybe she had it coming.

Perhaps she even deserved it. She hadn`t taken care of them.

That`s when, with the speed of light, her anger returned.

How dare they make her feel so low. So insignificant she even considers it could be her fault.

_I`m sorry _Nate would probably say, but Blair will not be stupid enough to fall for it, Blair knew better now, He wasn`t sorry at all, but **he would be.** And Serena too. **They`d both pay**.

Because the searing pain that invaded the cold space her heart had become, no one should be worth that.

**No one.**

* * *

And so the prologue of my first N/B/D fic ends. I`m really exited about this new Blair centered story and a little scared I`ll fail to write her in her awesomeness LOL.

The first chapter will be up on a couple of days, as soon as I finnish the epilogue of my other B/N fic.

**And I`d love to hear your thoughts about this short prologue. So be kind and leave a review =)**


End file.
